


Rough

by sabinelagrande



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme Kara Thrace, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Public Play, Sub Lee Adama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the wrong frakking time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



> This story has additional warnings; they are listed at the bottom of the page.

This is the wrong frakking time.

Kara's standing on the ladder, teasing him like she always does. They're about to start maneuvers; Lee's ready to roll, pretty much, just as soon as he gets his helmet on.But, when he goes to put on his hard seal collar, she lifts it out of his hands and snaps it on for him, and his mouth goes dry.

"Now," she says, and he fidgets under the weight of her knowing, sneaky smile, which only makes the plug shift inside of him, "you make sure to be an extra good boy today, Apollo." Her voice is sweet and patronizing, just like it should be, and he's starting to get hard underneath his suit, which is really the last thing he needs. "Can you, Apollo? Can you be a real good boy for me?"

He swallows, hard, trying to come up with a response that'll prove that he really is a very good boy, but one that won't require embarrassing himself in front of the whole flight deck. He puts his head down and pants, trying to sound happy, and Kara takes pity on him, reaching out her hand so that he can lift his paw and give her two pats for yes.

"Good boy," she says, pushing away from his Viper and winking at him, and she's just loving how uncomfortable and flustered and turned on he is, just like she always does.

At least there isn't any room for the ears underneath the helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: public humiliation, puppy play.


End file.
